


In My Biggest Dreams

by lifedreamer56



Category: Quicksilver - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Depressed Clint, Insecure Clint, M/M, Oral Sex, Pietro Maximoff Lives, i keep wanting to call pietro malfoy, i promise this will be great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifedreamer56/pseuds/lifedreamer56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi guys! Been a while since I've updated due to my dad taking my phone. But I'm back now and that's all that matters! I promise this will be great! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint had known since the first time he saw Pietro that the kid had a crush on him, and Pietro knew he knew. 

The second time they met, Clint had made sure to shoot through the floor and cause him to fall. When Pietro hit the floor, Pietro made sure to wink at him.

And even though Pietro's crush was innocent, it wasn't until the battle of Sokovia that it was taken more than just a crush.

 

Clint had just helped the little boy onto the ship and was fixing to go check on Wanda when he seen Ultron firing bullets at him. As Clint was about to be killed, he was suddenly tackled to the ground and saved. Clint opened his eyes to see Pietro on top of him, and was kissing him.

"I bet you didn't see that coming." Pietro said smirking. Clint laughed. "Did you do that on purpose?" Clint asked the boy. "Nope. That was just a bonus. Saving the man of my dreams and finally kissing him, are you sure you'll never like me? I mean, I know I've asked a thousand times. Would a thousand and one along with that kiss seal the deal?" Pietro asked winking. Clint just laughed. "Wow now I'm hurting." Pietro replied. Clint laughed again. "Pietro don't even start that whole "you broke my heart" nonsense." Clint said, laughing some more. "No I mean I'm,seriously hurting!"

 

As Pietro tried to get off of Clint, he fell back down. Clint caught him, and as Pietro turned over, they both noticed that Pietro had been shot in the side.

"Well what do you know." Pietro said, surprisingly still smiling. 

Clint was horrified at his best friends wound. 

"Why are you smiling?! Pietro you've been shot!"   
Clint freaked tf out.

"I told you, I got to kiss you, and with that, I could smile for the rest of my life. Pietro said.

This just made Clint feel bad. So, as he knew he would, Clint started crying. 

"Well you're gonna be OK Pietro. Were gonna get you help I promise!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Clint. Its okay, don't worry." 

"No its not!" Clint said helping Pietro to his feet. "The medics will fix you I'll make sure of it!" Clint said as he walked Pietro over to the airship. "I'll make sure you stay alive."

As soon as they got on the ship, Clint got the medic as soon as he could. 

"I promise we'll do the best we can. He's done lost a lot of blood, but were going to try.

Clint realized he had been holding Pietro's hand the entire time. He refused to let go, even when the medics told him he'd have to.

Clint couldn't help but just cry more as they took Pietro away, and wondered if that would be the last time he saw the kid alive.

*******

 

It had been two days since Clint had seen Pietro. Wanda had went with the medics and had kept the team in the loop on Pietro's health. According to Wanda, Pietro was stable, but was in a coma. That didn't help Clint's worrying any though. Clint hadn't slept. He hasn't ate. He was incapable of doing anything besides worrying about Pietro's well-being. 

After a week, Wanda said the doctors had informed her that anyone could come visit him now, but that Pietro still hasn't woke up yet either, and they didn't know if he ever would. 

Clint left for the hospital as soon as he had heard.

 

*******

 

Clint was horrified at the sight of Pietro.

He was pale. So pale. He had gotten even skinnier than he already was. Clint nearly lost it.

Clint ran over to Pietro and hugged his limp, unconscious body, holding his hand and crying more than he ever had in his life. It was devastating for Clint to see his friend this way. Truly devastating. 

And through all the tears, that's when Clint realized he was in love with Pietro.


	2. A Second Chance

Clint had never been this sad. 

After Clint had clung onto Pietro that day, he had stayed like that for well over 2 hours. It wasn't until Wanda came in that he got up.

Clint had only spoken to Wanda a few times, so he didn't know her anywhere as much as he knew her twin.

As soon as Wanda had seen them, she had given Clint a small smile. 

"You know it's okay to love him, right? No ones going to judge you, not anyone from the team at least." 

Clint was shocked. But he knew she could read his mind, so he wasn't too shocked. 

"I'm positive he will make a recovery. Don't stress to much." Wanda tried to cheer him up.

"I just now figured out that I love him, after he's been asking me out forever. And now its too late. I hate myself so much right now. I just wish he'd wake up." Clint said through the tears. Even though he had gotten up from the bed, he hasn't released Pietro's hand.

"Don't hate yourself. Its just a waste of energy. Believe me. I know. Pietro knew you cared about him. He still does. And just think of it like this. When he wakes up, and you tell him your feelings, that will make him happier than being alive."

Clint thanked her, and after he left, decided to go to his apartment and be alone. Many of his teammates had text him and tried to reach out to him, especially Natasha. He rejected them. Clint was depressed. He just wanted to be on his own. 

******"

 

After two more weeks, Pietro still hadn't woke up. Clint was getting more depressed and pessimistic as the days went on, and less optimistic that Pietro would wake up. 

 

*******

 

It had been 3 months since Pietro had entered the coma. He still looked exactly like he had that first time Clint had seen him. After going to see him every day, and with no progress with Pietro's health, Clint was getting even more depressed. He had started to accept the possibility that Pietro wouldn't wake up. 

As an attempt to make a difference and try to get his thoughts off of Pietro, Clint had begun drinking away his nights. He hardly even associated with the team. 

Natasha had finally had enough of him putting her off and went to see him, ending in an argument and Clint kicking Natasha out of his apartment.

 

*********************

 

It had been 10 months since the incident. Ten months since the depression began. Clint had gone out as a solo hero and left the team. He had decided to take down any threat he could in order to make sure no one else ever ended up in the same situation that Pietro had. 

Pietro was still in his coma. As a benefactor, Clint's depression had only increased.

Clint was convinced Pietro wouldn't wake up. It had nearly been a year now, and Pietro had not changed at all. He was just about to give up.

And right when he felt like all hope was lost, Clint got a call.

When he checked the called ID, it was Wanda.

He thought about rejecting the call, but he realized that Wanda had never called him before, so it must have been important. 

As he answered the phone, Wanda spoke immediately. 

"Clint?"

"Wanda? Are you okay?" Clint asked at the urgensy of her voice.

"You have to get to the hospital immediately! Pietro's awake!"

At the sound of the news, Clint began to cry.


	3. An Eternity in the Counting

Clint had never ran d so fast. He really wished he had Pietro's super speed at this time. All he could think about was getting to see Pietro.

It took 15 minutes to get to the hospital. Clint couldn't handle the tension. He just wanted to see Pietro.

Once Clint finally reached the room, he got anxious. Had Pietro finally woken up after all this time? 

When Clint entered the room, he seen Wanda sitting in a chair right next to Pietro. They were holding hands and were deep in conversation before they noticed Clint.

Clint cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Pietro and Wanda turned around to acknowledge him, and at that moment, Pietro's gaze met with Clint's, and Clint broke down in tears. He was finally back. Pietro had come back to him.

"Pietro? Is.. Is that really you?" Clint asked, his voice shaky and eyes feeling with tears.

"Clint! I'm so happy you made it! I knew you would. Wait.. Why are you crying?" Pietro asked, his mile faltering.

Clint just cried even more. 

Now Pietro was getting worried. "Clint please don't cry. Please? You're gonna make me sad."

Clint tried to stop, wiping his eyes and trying.to make the tears stop.

"Im sorry Pietro, i was just so scared i was gonna lose you! Its been so long now, nearly a year now.  
And I have to tell you my feelings." Clint finished.

It was at this time Wanda stood up. "I'm gonna go. You two need some alone time. If you need me, I'll be a phone call away." And then she was gone.

The two just kind of stared at each other for a few moments before Pietro broke the silence. 

"I understand why you're upset Clint. But I'm okay now, really. You don't have to cry anymore. I'm not going anywhere. I prom-"

"You don't know that!" Clint cut him off! "I don't know that! I can't Pietro. I don't have another 10 months in me, not like that. I just about gave up Pietro. I was so close." Clint said crying all over again, making him hate his self even more for being so emotional.

Pietro hated seeing Clint so upset. "Clint stop! I'm gonna be OK. God gave me a second chance for a reason. I'm not leaving you. Wanda told me. She told me about your feelings, and it was devastating for me to hear that you have been all alone this whole time. But I'm here now. And I love you too Clint. Can you come lay with me?"

"Of course." Clint said as he went over to the bed and took off his shoes, climbing into the bed with Pietro. Clint lifted up the blanket and crawled in underneath, curling up to Pietro and laying his head on Pietro's chest. 

Pietro wrapped his arm around Clint's back. "Why   
are you so skinny?" Pietro asked Clint, who he realized was a lot smaller than when he had last remembered.

Clint blushed. Now he was going to have to tell Pietro all about the things he did while he was in his coma. 

"I stopped eating. At first, when I was hopeful that you'd make a recovery, I wanted to look good for you. But after a while, after the depression, I just never got hungry after that. After the first few months, I got depressed. I became an alcoholic, and that just led to worse things. I basically unlegitimately quit the team. I ignored everyone. And I feel so bad right now Pietro, looking into your eyes, knowing you trust me when I know you shouldn't." Clint said beginning to cry again. 

"Awe no don't cry, Clint!" Pietro said, caressing Clint's back and pulling him up into a hug. "What would I not trust you for?"

"I... I slept with someone... A few people actually.. At first I did it to try to get you off my mind, to.. to feel something. But after I didn't, I quit. But then there was this one guy. I don't even remember his name. But after we went to my apartment, I told him I didn't want sex, but he did. So he...."  
Clint tried to finish through sobs. 

Pietro was looking concerned now. "What did he do?"

Clint now looked Pietro in the eyes, and if Pietro had to say so himself, Clint really did look broken.  
"Pietro.. He.... He ra-raped me." Clint said through his sobs.

"Pietro got pissed. "What?! Are serious?! He raped you?! Are you sure you don't remember his name? We need to find this guy, I do! I swear Clint when I find-"

"No! I mean, no, kid. Its alright. There's nothing we can do about it now. Its over." 

"No its not, Clint! One day I will find this guy. And when I do, I will show no mercy. You're mine."

This just made Clint cry even more. "Thank you so much Pietro." 

"For what?" Pietro asked, staring into Clint's tear-filled eyes. 

"For being there. No ones ever cared this much about me. And that makes me hate myself even more for sleeping with them."

"Its okay! I don't blame you! I'm actually happy you tried to move on."

It was at this moment that Pietro noticed the cuts on Clint's arms. What are those?!"

Clint immediately his his wrists, but Pietro quickly pulled out Clint's wrists to see. "Did you do this?"

Clint didn't know what to say. It took him a moment before he finally tried to explain. "These were a few months after the depression set in. Most of them were before the rape, I just needed some way of getting rid of the pain. But it never went away! I just made room for it! I even tried to go through with it. I tried to end it so many times Pietro. So many. I just couldn't live without you.. I love you." Clint said, looking into Pietro's electric blue eyes.

Now Pietro was crying. As a response, he just took Clint's wrists and kissed each scar.

"You better never hurt yourself like this again Clint Barton, ever. Do you hear me?" 

"Loud and Clear." Clint said, laughing for the first time in months. 

The two men hugged. 

"You're gonna have to start eating again! Look at these noodles." Pietro said lifting up Clint's arm. 

Clint laughed again. "Well look whose talking!" Clint fired back, causing both men to laugh again.

"Will you sleep with me tonight? Its late, and I don't want to lose your company." Pietro said.

"Of course I'd be happy to stay. But don't I have to sign in or something?"

"Don't worry about it. They said I'd only be here about two more days anyways. Isn't that great news!"

"Hell yeah it is!" Clint said, with the largest smile he'd had since 10 months ago. 

"Where are you going?" Pietro asked as Clint got out of the bed. 

"To the couch. I just wanted you to not be uncomfortable. I just thought-"

"No! You are not leaving me in this big ass bed and taking that pitiful couch just because you want me to sleep better. You're gonna strip down, and get into bed with me. Just because you're my boyfriend." 

"Oh. Boyfriend. Is that what we are now? I think I could get used to that." Clint said.

"I bet you could." Pietro laughed.

"And you're sure you won't mind me sleeping with you? With only mg boxers on?" 

Either we sleep in the bed together or on the couch together, your choice." 

"The bed it is. And you don't mind me taking off my clothes?" 

"I would mind if you didn't take off your clothes. You can take your boxers off to if you want too." Pietro smirked and winked.

"Pietro.. I'm not sure I'm ready for sex yet.. And what happens when the doctors come in?"

"I don't want sex Clint. I was just kidding. And who cares what they think. I don't."

"Okay kid. Whatever you say." Clint said, stripping down until he was only in his boxers.

Pietro whistled. "damn. You are so hot. 

Clint laughed. "Have you looked in a mirror? You're like the definition of attractive."

They both laughed as Clint climbed into the sheets with Pietro, tangling their legs together and Clint pressing his back to Pietro's chest, Pietro spooning and holding Clint tight to him.

"You're so warm." Clint complimented the speedster.

""I'm sorry if you feel little Pietro against your ass, he's just excited."

Clint laughed out loud. "I don't mind, kid, in fact, it feels nice. One day for sure, I promise."

After a few moments of silence, Clint spoke. "Pietro?"

"Yes Clint?"

"I'm so happy that your alive. Your my world. My other half. I really would have killed myself if you wouldn't have made it. I know you hate hearing that but its true. I love you Pietro."

Pietro pulled him closer. "I'm glad God gave me a second chance to be with you. He doesn't disappoint. And I love you more than any word can explain, you're mine Clint. I love you more than life itself.

"I'm glad."

And with that, Clint fell asleep in Pietro's arms.


	4. Homebound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm backk. Gosh I love this pairing. I wish they were real people. Pietro's death just completely ruined the movie for me. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it. Hope y'all enjoy Chapter 4!!

Pietro was right. Two days later and they released him from the hospital. Clint had been right. The doctor had kicked Clint out the next morning, banning him from coming back, while Pietro cussed every time the doctor came in afterwards.

But now Pietro had moved into his and Wanda's apartment, with Clint coming to see him after two days. 

Two days without his soulmate. Two days without those bright blue eyes. Pietro was pissed. And it was all because the doctor thought it was "inappropriate" to sleep with someone who had just recovered from a coma. Pietro had made sure the doctor had heard his opinion.

After the 30 minute drive to Pietro's apartment, Clint was stoked. Since it had been two days, Clint had decided to surprise his lover with a gift, so he had stopped and got him some flowers and chocolates. He figured since Pietro was a hopeless romantic, that would be one way to make him happy. 

He was right. As soon as he had walked in the door and Pietro had seen him the younger man had ran over and embraced his lover.

"Clint! I'm so glad you came! Oh how I've missed you, old man." Pietro smirked at Clint, knowing he hated being called that. Clint just rolled his eyes in response.

"I got you something." Clint said, revealing the flowers and chocolates. Pietro nearly cried when he seen them.

"They're beautiful Clint. You know you didn't have to get them, right?" Pietro asked.

"I know, but its been two days and I've missed you. So, I decided to go all out." Clint smiled.

"I think I fall in love with you more and more each time I see you." Pietro said.

"I love you too Pietro." Clint replied. "I'm just glad that you're better now." Clint said smiling. 

"You and me both. And now our relationship can actually be official." Pietro said giggling. 

"I couldn't agree more. You have no idea how much I missed you Pietro." Clint said, his smile faltering. 

"Well now you'll never have to miss me again. Because I'm not leaving you ever again." Pietro beamed. 

"I'm glad." Clint replied, beaming back.

"So. What do you wanna do. Pietro started to walk near Clint with every question. Talk? Watch TV? Or... Something a little more.. Mature." Pietro finished as he was now right in front of Clint.

Clint smirked. "Pietro. You've just got back to health and you're already wanting sex?"

"Pietro smirked. "But see I never said sex, did I?" Pietro remarked. "We could just make out."

Clint genuinely laughed. "Let's do it."

Pietro laughed out loud, before taking Clint's face in his hands and kissing him. 

They somehow managed to make it to the couch, where Pietro was laying down, and Clint on top of him.

'Clint sure was a moaner.' Pietro thought to himself. So Pietro decided to really make Clint moan. 

Pietro moved his hands from Clint's hair to his shoulders, down his back, before finally reaching the destination. 

Pietro made sure to grope Clint's butt as hard as he could, and when he did, he heard the loudest moan he had ever heard from anyone before. Pietro chuckled into Clint's mouth, which was being invaded by Pietro's wandering tongue.

They stayed like this for about 5 minutes, before they heard a familiar voice. 

"Clint? Pietro?" Natasha looked on in utter shock and bewilderment. 

Neither one could come up with a response, so they both just looked at her, as shocked as Natasha herself, wondering what they would say to her.


End file.
